state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolce
= Dolce Gabbana = Arcadia The only thing that Dolce can tell you about his former life is that, at a tender young age, receiving his first kiss from the girl he loved with all of his soul. This attracted an extremely vain, greedy, and fashion consumed Fae named Lady. Any dumpy Fae could acquire a fabric altering wallet that produced any real or fictional currency, but there has never been a purse that could hold the greatest emotional treasures. That is, until she stole Dolce away and hollowed him of everything he once was; minus what came with his love. This almost entirely new creature took pride in being displayed as the hottest fashion accessory in the most elite of gatherings when he was with Lady. His 'home' was a dingy little drawer because, after all, only the best deserve their own space. The constant extremes of being in isolation or on display for a huge crowd took a toll on the Changeling's sanity. Dolce quickly developed a silver tongue, for his life depended on convincing Lady and the other Fae that there were no other carrying devices more valuable than him. This included a few times where he had to paint another changeling accessory as a cheap-knock, as not being one of a kind meant death in Lady's world. It never sat well with Dolce that there was no other way to save his life than to sacrifice another. The Real World You can ask any changeling about their escape from Arcadia, and while they run the gamut of exciting, painful, and filled with intrigue; you can always count on one hell of a tale. Except for Dolce. He fell out of Lady's blouse during an excursion before she left for Arcadia. After sitting for a half hour waiting for something anything to happen, ANYTHING to happen, Dolce picked himself up and began wandering aimlessly. It was then he saw the house where his love once lived, and was instantly filled with purpose. It wasn't a problem to him that it was barred with a locked gate because he could break in by climbing the wall; but he didn't know that his love no longer lived there. While trying to escape without being noticed, Dolce couldn't resist stealing a few things just because they were shiny. His greed cost him just enough time so that he was caught by the lady of the house, and was restrained. When she found out some of her things had gone missing, she told the Changeling to 'cough them up.' To her horror, that's exactly what he did. As her business is to transport valuable items for people who would pay for the protection, having someone who could effectively hide something internally could help deter theft, items being lost, and save on transporting costs. She offered to help take care of Dolce if he would enter her service. Dolce was able to reintegrate himself with society, but it was a bit difficult, as he needed a bit of reeducation first and he had to get his nervous laugh under control. Since the woman never asked, much less cared about his background, the Changeling never mentioned a thing about his time in Arcadia. Some time later, the woman took Dolce to his first interview with a client. He was ordered to keep his mouth shut as she desperately needed sweeten the souring relationship she had with this man. To her chagrin, Dolce made a comment about a very expensive sculpted piece the man had, which prompted a conversation that escalated into the art and fashion trends of high society. To her surprise, the two really hit it off, because she had no idea Dolce knew about such things. The man tried to unsuccessfully name drop to Dolce, who honestly admitted his ignorance. At first he was put off, but the client quickly smiled and shook a ham finger at Dolce, refreshed for being able to talk culture in depth without having to play the name game. But when eventually pressed for his knowledge of high society, Dolce would only answer he learned everything from his constant company with "Lady The Faerie." The man laughed, thinking Dolce was making a joke, but the Changeling kept a straight face. To Dolce, he began to shut down as the past began to torment him. The client received a different verbal cue, and quickly felt the sickening desire to prove himself to someone that was status leagues beneath him. He tried to bluff about knowing about an avant-garde he assumed was so elite, her protégés were sworn to secrecy. To the man, there was no other logical reason he never heard about this "Lady The Faerie." His lies were obvious, but the woman was able to interrupt Dolce before he could call the man out. The woman was furious about her orders being disobeyed, but the ends justify the means. After delivered a fierce slap to Dolce's cheek, she congratulated him and promised a bonus if the client's statue made it to the exhibit and back in one piece. Not only was Dolce was successful in his first task that came with the exceptional bonus of repairing a fractured relationship, but the woman began to see him as more than just a mere tool. Overview Betsey Tungsten Back to the Character Page